Red Moon
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Jeritan masih selalu terdengar Tangis menambah figuran dalam opera bulan penuh Rantai harmoni orkestra pembantaian Terniang selalu dalam pikiran Bagimu bulan penuh selalu merah Sinar mengerikan terpancar olehnya Diakhir kau lihat seorang hitam menjemputmu Dan memotong sinema hidupmu" typo's, tidak suka, silahkan tekan back, jika suka RnR please.


_# **RED MOON** #_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Red Moon©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Tragedy, Supernatural, Suspense

Rating: M

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

Aku tidak banyak bacot kali ini, ini fic khusus untuk Meshiimicha yang selalu mendukungku tiap hari. Met to reading minna-san.

.

.

.

RED MOON

.

.

.

Sumary:

_Jeritan masih selalu terdengar_

_Tangis menambah figuran dalam opera bulan penuh_

_Rantai harmoni orkestra pembantaian_

_Terniang selalu dalam pikiran_

_Bagimu bulan penuh selalu merah_

_Sinar mengerikan terpancar olehnya_

_Diakhir kau lihat seorang hitam menjemputmu_

_Dan memotong sinema hidupmu_

.

.

.

Aku seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun. Aku terlahir dari keluarga berada dan disegani semua orang. Aku Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda luar biasa yang telah menaklukan semua bangsawan. Aku adalah permata keluarga yang sangat berharga.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga bermarga Phantomhive. Sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Tanpa cela perusak hubungan. Kami teguh dan kuat, tidak ada yang akan bisa menjatuhkan kami.

Aku sebagai pewaris keluarga Phantomhive adalah satu. Satu tekad dan keinginan. Membangun sebuah image baru untuk keluargaku. Keluarga anjing penjaga ratu. Apa pun akan aku lakukan untuk keluargaku. Apa pun, bahkan jika itu membunuh sekali pun.

* * *

Sekarang aku telah mengantikan posisi ayah menjadi anjing penjaga ratu. Aku tidak ingin melihat ayah terlalu banyk berfikir di usianya sekarang. Dan sebagai gantinya aku menawarkan kinerjaku pada ratu.

Untuk tugas pertama berjalan dengan lancar walau ini kali pertamanya aku membuat leher seseorang hampir putus dengan tanganku sendiri. Sedikit syok dan mual, namun aku pikirkan bagaimana perkerjaan ayah selama ini. Sama, seperti ini lah juga. Jadi untuk apa aku berkeluh kesah jika sang senior tidak pernah seperti itu.

Tugas kedua, aku tidak takut-takut seperti saat pertama. Count satu ini sangat lemah. Aku bahkan dengan kejinya menusuk jantung seorang penghambat bagi ratu hingga tak mati. Lalu membakar mayatnya di kaki gunung.

Makin hari aksiku makin keji dan tanpa ampun mengoyak mangsaku hingga hancur lebur. Bahkan seekor gagak yang hinggap di pohon gersang telak aku panah kepalanya hingga jatuh dan mati.

Ternyata pekerjaan seperti ini tidaklah sulit seperti yang di katakan ayah. Dan tidak semengerikan yang dikatakan orang-orang. Malah ini adalah suatu hal yang biasa saja. Dan tentunya dapat memuaskanku.

* * *

Kali ini aku mendapatkan mangsa yang lumayan cerdik dan menarik. Seorang nona bangsawan muda dari Prancis. Nona Cleo Sauville.

Nona bangsawan muda bersurai pirang, Berorb biru indigo dan berkepribadian lembut, ditambah parasnya yang jelita atau bisa dibilang sempurna. Tapi naas sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berakhir di tanganku.

Mulai aku menyelidiki asal-usul dan gerak geriknya. Tak-ku sangka, ternyata sangat cerdik. Dia selalu berhasil memergokiku. Cih, hebat juga bedebah satu ini.

Kalau sudah begini aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi.

Dia, kupu-kupu kecil dan rapuh dengan kepakan-kepakan lemah namun dengan tekad dan taktik piciknya telah berhasil menerobos perisai ratu dan membuat ratu resah. Karena kupu-kupu sekecil itu lah yang bisa menghancurkan dan melengserkan kerajaan.

* * *

Hahahahaha...

Akhirnya bedebah tengik itu telah aku singkirkan. Aku telah membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini. Memotong urat nadinya, memotong jarinya, dan menjatuhkan mayatnya dari tebing tertinggi nan curam.

"GROSAK"

Aku menolehkan pandanganku, melihat menyeluruh. Ada yang mengawasiku rupanya. Akan aku pastikan benda, hewan, manusia atau apa pun itu yang telah berani-beraninya mengusik ketenanganku tengelam dalam lautan merahnya.

Secepatnya aku membereskan sisa-sisa perkara, agar menutupi jejakku. Dan secepatnya pergi menjauh dari tempat kejadian dengan penuhnya cipratan darah pada wajah, pakaian, dan tanganku.

Pedang dan pisau dapur yang awalnya keperakan berganti warna menjadi merah. Melekat hingga perlu waktu lama untuk membersihkannya.

Lorong-lorong jalanan malam aku lewati. Aku pakai tudung pada jubah hitamku menutupi setelan jas beludru yang telah tercemar merah di dalamnya.

Angin dingin yang menusuk tidak aku pedulikan dan tetap-ku terjang. Walau aku tau, setelah ini aku akan sakit karena udara dingin ini akan memacu sesak nafasku kembali. Mansion keluarga Phantomhive masih berjarak dua kilo meter dari tempatku berpijak.

Aku percepat langkahku merasa firasat yang getir di hati. Gerbang mansion kini tengah berada di depan mataku.

Aku buka gerbang mansion dengan tangan yang telah terbungkus kain jubahku. Perlahan-ku tutup kembali. Dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam mansion lewat pintu belakang yang sengaja tidak terkunci.

Menuju kamar kecil dan membersihkan bercak-bercak darah ini. kemudian menganti pakaianku dengan kemeja putih dan celana pendek selutut. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerja, dimana aku akan membuat laporan untuk ratu. Ketika tingal beberapa langkah menuju ruang kerja, bau pekak yang seriangku cium begitu tajam. Bau amis yang menyengat.

Mulai bermunculan lagi firasat-firasat buruk yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Pelan-pelanku buka pinyu ruang kerja itu.

Dan...

"BRUKK"

Aku jatuh terduduk, melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Padahal ini adalah pemandangan yang sering aku lihat. Tapi ini berbeda, ini mereka bukan orang lain.

Mereka orang tuaku, tergeletak di lantai dengan lautan darah. Panah-panah menancap disana-sini, dan wajah mereka hancur. Mata yang tercongkel keluar dan berada di bawah kakiku. Rahang yang robek dan cabikan bergores dalam disana di wajah mereka.

Hatiku sakit, mataku memanas. Aku menganggis dalam diam. Siapa? Siapa yang telah melakukan ini semua?!

* * *

"SREK, SREK, SREK"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah menyeret sesuatu.

"TAK, TOK, TAK, TOK"

Sekarang terdengar suara nyaring ketukan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Suara-suara itu terus saling menyauti. Mendekat dan mendekat. Aku mulai siaga, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku kaku dan hatiku bergetar hebat.

"TAK, TOK"

Berakhir. Suara itu berakhir tepat berdiri dibelakangku. Aku memang tidak melihat sosoknya tapi aku merasakan kehadirannya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berlari tapi tubuhku tidak merespon perintah otakku. Pikiranku kosong seketika.

"SREK, SREK, SREK"

"TAK, TOK, TAK, TOK"

Langkah-langkah kaki dan suara seretan itu kembali terdengar dan berpindah kedepanku. Mataku terbelalak.

Sosok itu, dia berjubah hitam panjang menyapu lantai dan bertudung hingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan dia menyeret...

Mataku makin terbelalak. Seseorang tengah tersungkur dilantai dengan pakaian maid. Meyrin, Pelayan dimansionku sudah tidak bernyawa dan tengah diseret oleh sosok bertudung itu.

Aku lihat mayat Meyrin yeng terpotong tangan dan kakinya. Bahkan rahimnya di keluarkan dan dibiarkan bergelayut begitu saja. Sosok itu begitu tinggi hingga aku harus mendongkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya dicela tudungnya.

"DEG"

A...apa itu? Matanya berkilat merah!

"BRUAKK"

Sosok itu memukulku hingga terpental dan menabrak rak buku. Buku-buku pun berjatuhan, membuat tubuhku sakit.

Mataku melotot dan jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Baru hendak pergi dengan cara merangkak, sosok itu mencengkram kakiku kuat. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah pisau runcing panjang yang akan digunakannya untuk menebas kakiku.

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil pisau makan yang aku simpan di kantong celanaku dan menusukannya tepat di jantungnya.

Selesai sudah. Jantung adalah tempat paling fital dari semua makhluk. Aku menang!

* * *

Ini mustahil! Sosok itu masih bergerak dan bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan serenaganku. Sekuat-kuatnya aku menendangnya. Juga tidak berpengaruh.

Cengkramannya melonggar. Dengan cepet aku menarik kakiku dan berlari terbirit-birit keluar menyelusuri lorong mansion.

Siapa sebenarnya sosok itu?. Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar, apakah aku takut? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah seperti ini karena akulah yang selelu memburu.

Aku mendobrak dapur. Aku melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Chef dan butler setia ayah, Bard dan Tanaka mati bertumpuk dengan sebuah anggar panjang menusuk dada mereka. Tangan mereka juga hilang satu, terpotong. Bau anyir tercium dari semua arah, membuatku mual.

Aku melangkah mundur, kakiku gemetar dan terasa lemas. Air mataku menderas.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku kembali berlari, kali ini menuju pintu depan. Lari-lari dan lari. Apa-apaan ini? Selama ini akulah si pemburu kenapa sekarang aku yang diburu?

Dan kenapa aku jadi penakut seperti ini? Sosok itu, sosok yang menyeramkan. Aku... aku takut untuk berpapasan dengannya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Air mataku makin dan semakin menderas, aku lihat tukang kebunku. Finni terpaku di tembok menuju ruang depan. Kepala, bahu, dada, telapak tangan, paha, dan kakinya di paku dengan potongan kayu runcing.

Lidahnya di potong dan menjulur keluar. Matanya terbelalak seperti hendak keluar. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Ini mengerikan!

"TAK, TOK, TAK, TOK"

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar menuju ke arahku. Respon aku menoleh kebelakang. Sosok itu ada di ujung belokan lorong. Aku lihat ditangannya, sosok itu membawa panah perak. Sosok hitamnya yang diterpa sinar bulan penuh terlihat suram dan menyeramkan.

Sosok itu mengambil ancang-ancang akan memanahku dengan panah peraknya. Aku pun berlari menjauh sekencang-kencangnya saat panah itu melesat dan tertancap dalam pada tembok.

Takut, aku takut. Caranya membunuh kebih mengerikan dan sadis dari caraku. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di ruang depan. Aku harus bisa keluar dari mansion ini.

Aku menuruni tangga cepat-cepat. Sampailah aku diruang depan. Sedikit, sedikit lagi.

"JLEBB"

Ukh, sebuah panah menembus perutku. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu keluar menjauhi sosok di atas tangga itu.

Aku memegang panah yang menancap pada perutku. Sakit dan nyeri. Apa ini akhir hidupku?

"PYANGKKK"

Tiba-tiba semua kaca yang berada diatas atap-atap mansion pecah dengan sendirinya. Berserakan dan menancap pada kaki telanjangku.

"BRUKK"

Aku tidak kuat lagi. Badanku lemas, aku ambruk. Pecahan-pecahan kaca pun menancap pada tangan, dada dan kakiku. Sosok itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di depanku kemudian bersimpuh. Mengangkat wajahku paksa dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sa... sakit.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Perih! Mata kananku dicongkel paksa, darahku mengucur deras. Cengkraman itu lepas dan membuatku kembali tersungkur diatas pecahan kaca.

"JLEB, JLEB, JLEB"

"GWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia, sosok itu menancapkan pisau-pisau di punggungku. Pandanganku kabur. Nafasku putus-putus. Angin dingin berhembus membuatku ingin tidur. Aku akan mati.

"SRATTTTT"

* * *

"Hai, manusia kotor yang tenggelam delam nafsu dan dosa, pergilah kau ke alam penyiksaan."

Sosok hitam itu berucap lantang dan tegas setelah menebas kepala mangsanya. Tudung jubahnya terbuka tertiup angin.

Seperti hitam jubahnya, aura hitam terpancar ditambah orb crismoon yang tajam.

Hitam, sehitam rambut, pakaian dan hatinya.

"Saya akan memberitaukan anda sesuatu, apa anda ingat dengan gagak yang anda panah?" tanya sosok itu pada mayat di depannya.

"Gagak itu telah menjelma menjadi iblis dan bisa membalaskan dendamnya sepuluh kali lipat dari apa yang anda lakukan dulu." Jeda sejenak. "Membunuh anda dan semua orang terdekat anda, bangsawan Phantomhive."

Sosok itu kembali berucap. "Saya rasa, saya telah lancang berbicara pada anda tapi belum mengenalkan diri..."

Sosok itu membungkuk ala butler.

"Nama saya Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

_TAHUN 2012_

Malam hari yang hanya di berkasi cahaya bulan purnama, disana dipojok kamar rumah sakit yang terisolasi. Nampak seorang pemuda berparas rupawan termenung dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa keras kemudian menganggis meraung-raung.

Dia terduduk di pojok ruangan ditangannya terdapat sebuah gunting. Dan disekitarnya berserakan boneka-boneka yang hancur dan robek.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menjerit keras seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Air matanya meleleh dan teriakannya semakin keras. Pemuda itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan kepala dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Tepat disaat itu dokter dan beberapa suster masuk. Mencoba menenangkan pasiennya yang _hilang ingatan _itu. Mamberinya obat penenang dan sedikit suntikan.

Dia pemuda berumur 15 tahun bernama Ciel. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang menjadi gila akibat orang tuanya yang dibunuh di depan matanya.

Cerita yang teragis.

Tanpa dokter dan para suster ketahui seorang berjubah hitam bertudung berdiri kukuh sambil membawa sebuah sabit panjang berukir rumit.

"Saya, akan terus mengikutimu... Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

_Rasa duka maha pedih_

_Oleh pembantaian saat bulan penuh_

_Yang memancarkan sinarnya_

_Mereka pun pergi satu persatu_

_Dari dunia menuju ke surga_

_Kau pun berlari meratapi dirimu_

_Yang telah di tinggalkan_

_Mimpi buruk selalu menghantuimu_

_Bagai hidup dalam masa lalu_

_Dari pembantaian di hari itu_

_Yang disinari bulan penuh_

_Darah mengalir dari semua sudut mata memandang_

_Jeritan masih selalu terdengar_

_Tangis menambah figuran dalam opera bulan penuh_

_Rantai harmoni orkestra pembantaian_

_Terniang selalu dalam pikiran_

_Takut, sedih, sakit bercampur menyayat hati_

_Membuatmu hidup bagaikan mati_

_Bagimu bulan penuh selalu merah_

_Sinar mengerikan terpancar olehnya_

_Membawa kenangan opera dan orkestra pembantaian_

_Yang terus terulang walau kau menolaknya_

_Dalam bulan purnama merah_

_Wajahmu pucat pasi_

_Matamu hendak terbakar saking keringnya_

_Tangismu telah berhenti_

_Terganti dengan kosongnya jiwa_

_Kau berteriak, tertawa terus berulang_

_Melepas semua kendali yang tersisa_

_Memberi diri sendiri kebebasan_

_Pedang panjang merah itu kau ambil_

_Lalu menusuk, merobek ulun hati tanpa ampun_

_Diakhir kau lihat seorang hitam menjemputmu_

_Menarik jiwa kosongmu dengan rantai_

_Mencabut sabit panjangnya cepat_

_Dan memotong sinema hidupmu_

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

A/N: Huff, jadi juga. Aku gak banyak bacot silahkan **REVIEW **jika berkenan. Oh ya, hilang ingatan itu bahasa halus dari gila. See you, bye-bye!


End file.
